


Caught

by markcity, nanajeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markcity/pseuds/markcity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajeno/pseuds/nanajeno
Summary: Taeyong finds a filthy Mark in his bed.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with another markyong fic. Hope you enjoy and as always thanks to nanajeno for editing ❤️

Mark locked the door, hands shaking as he turned to face Taeyong's neatly made bed. Earlier he had watched his other members leave, feeling too ill to go with them. As soon as he heard the door lock, he ran into Taeyong’s room. He was almost buzzing with excitement and lust, eager to finally do what he had desired for so long: masturbate in Taeyong's bed. He would be surrounded by the older boy's scent, which heightened his arousal. Mark wasted no time in stripping down to his underwear, his dick already hardening just from the thought of what he was about to do. 

Grabbing the pillow, Mark laid face down on Taeyong's bed. He pressed his face into the pillow and shamelessly moaned as he smelled what was undeniably Taeyong's scent. Unconsciously, his hips began to grind down against the mattress, his skin flushing with heat as each rub of his confined dick sent spikes of pleasure throughout his body. Mark’s hips worked slowly at first before desperately picking up speed to continue torturing himself with the raw, orgasmic drag of his skin against the bed sheets.

This was always Mark's favourite way to find release, humping against an object without touching himself until he came. It made him feel dirty, like he was so submissive that he could cum without even being touched. He loved it. But Mark had never been as horny from pleasuring himself as he was now. With the way the cotton of Taeyong's bed sheets rubbed against Mark's perky nipples to how it dragged against the sensitive tip of his dick that poked out from the top of his underwear, Mark was on the verge of being overwhelmed with the sensitivity, his moans growing in volume with each rut against the bed. 

The feel of it all was so _perfect_. Taeyong's scent encapsulating Mark made his mind hazy, and thoughts of how the older would touch him, tease him, fuck him just right, filled his mind. Mark liked to think that Taeyong would know how to leave him begging for more, would know how to treat him just the way he wanted. Mark had never been so desperate to be filled with a cock, to be fucked raw and deep, to feel the warmth of cum released into his wrecked ass. He squeezed his eyes tight and drooled against Taeyong's pillow as he continued to take in the scent of the older man. Mark was long gone, his hands twitching to be wrapped around his dick which was aching for release. His legs unconsciously spread wider, his hole clenching as it begged to be played with and stretched open.

“Oh my fucking god,” Mark moaned, his mind imagining what Taeyong would say right now if he saw Mark so hysterically rubbing himself against his own bed. Would he tell Mark how much of a weak little slut he was? How pathetic it was that Mark needed the older so badly that his body would react to just the slight smell of him? Oh, Mark hoped Taeyong would talk to him dirtily if it ever happened.

He was close, his dick leaking precum onto the duvet as he continued working his hips. Soon enough, Mark came, biting down into the pillow to try and muffle his cry, his legs shuddering and entrance contracting as he released all over the sheets and his chest. Mark's body slumped into the bed, hips slowing down as he came down from his high. 

Exhaustion finally hit him, and he decided on a quick nap even though he needed to clean up his mess. He would do that later and make up some excuse to Taeyong as to why his bedsheets had changed. Sleep overcame over him soon after, but unfortunately for Mark, he slept for much longer than he anticipated.

_________

Taeyong sighed as he dragged his tired body back to his room. _I can finally rest_ , Taeyong thought to himself as he entered his bedroom. The sight of Mark sleeping on his bed made him jump in surprise before his face warmed into a smile. Taeyong guessed the younger had missed him since he'd been home alone all day, and even though the sight of Mark sleeping on his bed was cute, Taeyong was going to have to wake him up since he wanted to sleep in his bed.

“Mark,” Taeyong said softly as he shook Mark awake. He chuckled when the younger groaned, snuggling deeper in the bed. 

“It's cute that you missed me enough to nap on my bed but I really want to go to sleep.”

Taeyong was so wrong with his assumption. Yes, Mark missed him, but he didn't just sleep in the older's bed, as Taeyong would soon find out. Begrudgingly, Mark sat up on his folded legs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His brain had not yet caught up to remind himself of the state that he and the bed were in. By the time the thought occurred to Mark, it was too late. Taeyong stood there, body frozen at the sight before him. Neither person moved, both looking awkwardly at the dried cum on the bed sheets. Mark wanted to run away in embarrassment, but his body wouldn’t cooperate and move.

“Hyung, it's…” Mark trailed off when Taeyong's eyes snapped to his body, taking in the sight of his abused nipples and soft dick slightly poking out of his underwear. Spots of dried cum also splashed up his abs, lining the curves a milky white. Lastly Taeyong took in the dried drool across Mark's cheek and chin, unsure of how to react. Taeyong wasn't stupid and he clearly figured out what had happened while he was out. He stood up straight, watching the younger sitting there, skin flushed with embarrassment with his head hung low. At least he felt ashamed for doing such an act on someone else's bed.

“How many times?” Taeyong cut the silence. Confusion flashed across Mark's face.

“How many times what?” Mark squeaked, throat clogged up.

“How many times have you… you jacked off in my bed?” Taeyong questioned. By now Taeyong was no longer tired, instead feeling an underlying of attraction and lust for the younger that he wouldn't verbally admit. 

“O-once..” Mark whispered, unable to conceal a shiver when Taeyong leaned closer and demanded, “I didn't catch that, speak up.”

“Only once! This is the first time I did it! I won't do it again, hyung, I promise. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Mark’s chest was heaving, tears building in his eyes as he continued to speak in a frenzy. “I know it's wrong of me to do it but I couldn't help it - I needed to, Taeyong hyung, you don't understand.” 

“Dirty,” Taeyong slurred, and Mark choked on a whine at the word and the roughness of Taeyong's voice. Dark eyes roamed over Mark's body, and Mark whined again, louder this time. Taeyong pushed Mark down against the bed until he was caging the younger. Even though they were similar in size, Mark felt so small under the older - just how he wanted it. Taeyong looked down and scoffed at how Mark was already half hard. He was learning a lot about Mark in such a short amount of time.

“You like hyung over you like this? Look how you're almost fully hard and I've hardly done anything.” Mark gasped and his dick throbbed when Taeyong reached down and removed the younger's underwear as he spoke. 

“Yes, please,” Mark breathed out, unsure of what he was exactly begging for. He sounded so needy to Taeyong, which was so fucking hot and with the way he heated up and his dick stirred to life, his body agreed. Mark didn't expect this scenario to ever play out, and he briefly wondered if he was dreaming. The sudden slap against his thigh confirmed that he wasn't and it caused Mark to jerk in surprise. 

“Tell me how you touched yourself,” Taeyong commanded, sitting up and manoeuvring them so Mark's legs were spread on either side of his waist. Mark yelped in bewilderment when he was pulled closer to Taeyong, ass resting on the older's lap. He started to sit up, but a hand on his chest pushed him back down. 

“I didn't.” Technically, Mark was correct. He hadn't touched himself, and the flash of confusion on Taeyong's face caused Mark to giggle. 

“What?” Taeyong blinked, eyes flickering across Mark's pretty body.

“Humped the bed until I came. Thought about you as I smelled your pillow. But I never used my hands, I didn't touch myself even once,” Mark confessed, eyes losing focus as he replayed it in his mind. “Oh it felt so good hyung, it makes me feel so naughty and filthy to cum untouched.” 

Taeyong was not expecting such a response, and he was so hard when Mark had finished speaking. Of course Taeyong was imagining it, his grip on Mark's hips tightening as he saw imaginary Mark hit his orgasm.

“Stop imagining me like that when you have the real one to watch!” Mark's whining brought Taeyong out of his daydream. 

“I've never heard something so hot,” Taeyong replied, noticing how even though Mark's dick looked painfully hard, the younger hadn't moved to touch it, as if he was waiting for permission from Taeyong to do so. 

“Maybe I'll let you watch me sometime?” Mark teased, wiggling his backside closer to Taeyong's crotch. When he felt Taeyong's hardness make contact with his ass, Mark groaned out in satisfaction. His flexibility allowed his legs to widen even further, exposing his entrance more and work his ass back against Taeyong's crotch. Taeyong couldn't believe how shameless Mark became when aroused, almost not believing that the embarrassed Mark from earlier was the same person.

“Oh you dirty, dirty boy. Look at the pretty faces you show as you pleasure yourself on my cock. And it's not even in you, yet look at how much you love it,” Taeyong slurred, leaning down to leave love bites along Mark's chest and jerk him off. Mark was in euphoria, close to cumming but the little bit of control left in him trying to ground himself, not wanting to cum until Taeyong let him. 

Taeyong worked to meet his hips against Mark's ass after he had grabbed the younger's cheeks and spread them apart, smirking in delight when the younger began to squirm. Taeyong was still fully clothed, body now pressing Mark into the mattress below. Mark began to move his dick against Taeyong's torso, shaky hands clinging onto the older's back as Mark's neck was littered with bites. Mark found pleasure in the rough, continuous drag of denim against his entrance, whimpering pathetically.

Taeyong pushed Mark off him, moving away to peel off his jeans and underwear. The way Mark eyed his dick and licked his lips made Taeyong feel confident over his physique. 

“I want to fuck your mouth and cum all over your face, pretty,” Taeyong said, and he scooted up Mark's body, his knees on either side of the other's arms.

“Okay.” Once Mark had accepted, Taeyong dragged the tip of his erect dick up Mark's chin to rest on his bottom lip. Mark looked up to meet Taeyong's eyes, gingerly opening his mouth and wrapping it around the tip. Without breaking eye contact, Taeyong slowly pushed in further and watched Mark hollow his cheeks and suck in half his length. 

“Touch yourself,” Taeyong asserted, his hands coming to rest against the wall in front of him. The younger obeyed, wrapping a hand around his own dick and beginning to stroke himself. When Taeyong slowly started to thrust, Mark used his tongue on whatever bit of Taeyong's dick that he could. They continued like that, Taeyong stretching Mark's mouth open with his cock and Mark jerking off in time with the older's thrusts. 

With how Mark began to moan louder made Taeyong guess the younger was close. He pushed in deeper, almost to the base of his cock, not missing how Mark choked slightly and let out an even deeper moan around Taeyong's dick. 

“Cum.” And almost as soon as Taeyong said it, Mark did. Taeyong smirked when Mark whined high in his throat. He pulled out, swatting away Mark's hand that tried to touch him and jerk him off. 

“You don't get to touch me until you deserve it,” Taeyong hummed. Mark whimpered in protest, trying to lean his face closer to Taeyong's dick, tongue out ready to taste it again. In response, Taeyong moved back, yanking at Mark's hair in warning. 

Mark wasn't informed when Taeyong was cumming, the other suddenly releasing all over the Mark's neck and face. Taeyong chuckled when Mark jumped at it, mentally taking a picture of how ruined Mark looked with his cum all over him, not to mention his messy hair and red, abused mouth. 

Taeyong moved away from Mark and sat on the other side of the bed. His mind slowly caught up with what had just happened and he started to feel almost guilty, even though deep down he knew Mark had wanted it. 

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong said at the same time Mark dreamily sighed, “That was amazing.”

“What?” they said in unison. Mark crawled up closer to Taeyong, their faces inches apart. 

“Sorry? Hyung, you didn't force me into anything, if that's what you're worried about.” Taeyong visibly relaxed when Mark said this, and he smiled at the younger in relief.

They both leaned closer as they stared into each other's eyes. Their lips brushed and Mark closed his eyes in pleasure, Taeyong following the action. The kisses were lazy, warm lips pressing together with the occasional use of tongue. Taeyong tried to pull away to speak, but Mark chased his lips, body starting to move closer to the older's as he coaxed Taeyong's mouth open. He caressed Taeyong's tongue with his own, taking the lead. But it wasn't long before Taeyong gently moved Mark's mouth off his with a tug of the younger's hair. 

“You need to get washed, and I need to change my bed sheets,” Taeyong said airly, cutting Mark off before he protested with a quick kiss. Muttering in complaint of how he wanted to kiss more, Mark got off the bed, finding his underwear to put back on. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight then?” Mark pondered, and Taeyong laughed before shaking his head, “I don't think we'd be able to keep our hands to ourselves.” He finished it off with a wink.

Mark giggled, “Well don't come crawling to me in the night.”

“I could say the same to you!” 

They laughed before wishing each other a good night and Mark left, but not before stealing a quick kiss from the older.


End file.
